There is a need for a new type of distance communications system that achieves “telepresence” which is commonly understood to be a perception of presence of a person from a distant location. Telepresence covers a broad range of display and interactive technologies. Most configurations display a flat image on a screen or a monitor. The flat images produced by these products and display systems do not create the perception of the presence of the transmitted person in the three dimensional setting of the receiving location.
The perception of the presence of a person within a room can be a powerful form of communication. Observers respond differently to an effective display of a life-size person in a three dimensional setting compared to the common appearance of a person on a flat screen, such as normal television. In order to achieve this perception, the image of the person should not be contained by the appearance of the frame of a screen. This can be accomplished by having the distant person captured against a black background and superimposing the image with a backdrop and room setting appearing behind the person. With the proper balance of light on the backdrop and room setting the image of the person can appear to be present in free space in front of the background.
An additional feature in achieving effective telepresence is the perception of eye contact. It is well known that eye contact can be simulated by positioning a camera on the opposite side of a two-way mirror so that it matches the reflected view of the line of sight of the displayed person from the distant location.
The combination of eye contact and the appearance in a three dimensional setting were presented in the “Communications System” by White WO 01/11880 patent filed Aug. 10, 1999 and published Feb. 15, 2001 and U.S. patent Ser. No. 10/049,253 filed Jul. 24, 2000, and incorporated herein by reference. Subsequent variations of these configurations appeared in U.S. Pat. No. 6,710,797 “Adaptable Teleconferencing Eye Contact Terminal” by McNelley filed Dec. 27, 2001. These previous configurations have reflected an image of a life-size person so that it is superimposed into a three dimensional setting. This setting, which is viewed through the two-way mirror, could incorporate a chair and background to give the perception that the person is in the room with the audience. This configuration requires that a large amount of space is dedicated to the display system, however.
Most prior art systems are large and bulky and hence cannot physically fit into most conference rooms. Thus, they are not acceptable for the majority of applications. Furthermore, the appearance of the transmitted person into a room setting poses many problems. Since the image of the transmitted person is superimposed into the room setting, any light surfaces or objects in the room setting will be visible through the image of the person. This will result in a “ghost” effect for the person. In order to control this visual effect all of the background needs to be illuminated to the exact level of brightness. It is impractical to specially set the light levels and to select dark colors for all objects in the room for all applications other than theatrical settings. As a result this configuration is generally unacceptable for normal business usage.
Even with producing custom room settings for these reflected image display systems, they have a fundamental problem caused by the location of the displayed image. Since the image of the person is reflected by the two-way mirror, the image display system is positioned between the observer and the mirror. As a result, the image on the image display system could be directly viewed by the observer. This would break the illusion of the presence of the person as seen in the reflection of the image in the two-way mirror. There are various methods for minimizing the view of the display system, such as using a micro louver film to block the image from the observation zone. However, these techniques are not totally effective and darken the image to half or less of its brightness. Darkening the image can be a serious problem in that the two-way mirror reflects only 30% to 50% percent of the light, causing the image to be only a small fraction of the brightness of the image display system. Due to the resulting low brightness of the image, the quality is unsatisfactory.